tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Test/Transcript
Credits. Peter: Hey, you're Orla. I always watch your news reports. Orla: Glad to hear it. If you'd like an autographed photo, call the station. Peter: Can I ask you about that story you did on the suit of armour. Orla: The publicity stunt for the medieval festival? Very clever promotion, don't you think? Peter: Not really, that suit of armour knocked me down and it never even touched me. Orla: I don't think that's possible. Peter: It's like it tasered me or something. Orla: Why don't you contact with the City Council? They'll set you straight. Peter: I did. They didn't know anything about a suit of armour. Care to comment? Kyra: Regular juice and a blueberry muffin? Can you pay? I was in a hurry, and I forgot my wallet. Peter: What's the rush? Kyra: Oh, you know, people to see, things to do. Wasn't that... Peter: I was telling her what happened with the armor. Who told you the armour was a stunt? Orla: I can't reveal my sources. Peter: Come on, we're not talking international politics. What are you covering up? Orla: It was nice to meet you. Peter: You do fake news, Orla, and I'm gonna prove it. Kyra: I suppose that's one way to make an impression. Kyra: Morning, professor. Maxwell: Hello, Kyra. Ready for today? Kyra: I think so. Maxwell: It won't be easy. You started out well behind the others. Kyra: I know, but... I was up all night doing study notes and revising. It's much harder than normal school. I can remember maths formulas and French verbs, but not the difference between a hex and a bewitchment. Or was that an enchantment? Maxwell: Relax. Sounds like you've done more than enough than the rest of the class put together, except Ruksy. Kyra: They've grown up with this stuff, I haven't. Like you said, I'm playing catch-up. Maxwell: Magic isn't just about what's up here. But what you feel in here. Now what's that telling you about how you're doing? Kyra: My... powers are under control. Maxwell: Mmm. Kyra: I can pretty much do all the magic you've taught me. Maxwell: No argument there. I just wanna make sure that you understand what's at stake. Kyra: You mean if I fail. Maxwell: You're a tri-ling, Kyra. You'll face extra scrutiny because of that. Difference is not always welcome in our world. Kyra: Don't worry, professor. I've got this. Maxwell: Today there are two separate tests. Test one is about identification and deduction. Imogen: It's a piano. Maxwell: Very good, Imogen. But the test is also about deduction. Your task is to unlock the piano's secret. Ruksy: There must be magic in it somewhere. Look inside. Lily: Be careful. Darra: Ooh, scary, a missing key. Lily: Oh, that's a shame, it was such a pretty tune. Ruksy: No, Lily, we need to find the missing key. Look for books on piano keys. Oh no. Kyra: What? Ruksy: This is the Ill-Tempered Piano. Darra: So it has an attitude problem. chuckles What's it gonna do? Insult us? Ruksy: "This instrument was created to demand attention. When its playing is interrupted, it plays louder and louder until..." Kyra: Until what? Ruksy: That's all it says. Kyra: That can't be good. Imogen: Where do we find the piano key? Lily: Problem solved. I don't like this piano. Imogen: I think it feels the same way about you. Steve: Oh, hey, Pete. Kyra's not home yet. Peter: That's cool, I came to talk to you. Steve: Can it wait? I'm heading off for work. Peter: That suit of armour last week. Steve: What about it? Peter: The media's saying it's a publicity stunt. But it's a cover-up. And it's not the first. Did you read the email I sent? Steve: I was kind of busy. Peter: Y-you should read it, because the more I look into this, the more weird stuff I find. Look. A lake that turned purple. A plague of yellow plastic ducks, and a whole lot more kooky stories. Steve: You're letting your imagination run wild, Pete. Peter:'''But you're a cop. Your job is to investigate this stuff. '''Steve: And right now, you're making me late for that job. Peter: The media's saying it's a publicity stunt. But it's a cover-up. And it's not the first. Kyra: I thought this was a group exercise! Darra: I've been thinking! Imogen: Ha! There's a first. Darra: The professor said he wants us to unlock the piano's secrets, right? Kyra: So? Darra: So I was wondering, maybe we need to find a key. Imogen: We already know that! Darra: I mean the other sort of key. For a lock. Ruksy: So we search for a book about locks and keys! Darra: But what if the key's already visible? Maxwell: applause Good thinking, Darra. Darra: You said the test was about deduction. Imogen: Do you even know what that means? Maxwell: Save it, Imogen. You're going to need all your energy fo the second test. This task is about... Orla: Good morning, Maxwell. Maxwell: Orla. What are you doing here? Orla: Come to observe today's test. I hope that's not a problem. Maxwell: No. No, of course not. It's a pleasure to have you here. Meet my students. Imogen, Darra... Imogen: I'm such a fan of your work. Orla: Thank you. I believe I've met your parents. They're very generous to the DMI. Maxwell: And this is Ruksy, Lily, and Kyra. I'm sure you all know of Orla Maguire? The DMI's top operative. Imogen: I read how you handled that gargoyle that came to life. So cool. Lily: Isn't it sweet? Imogen has a role model. Maxwell: Actually, Orla and I were in the same class. Imogen: Really? Maxwell: Orla was quite the prodigy. Orla: I seem to remember you were no slouch yourself. I've been waiting to meet you, Kyra. Your appearance in our world has caused some concern. Kyra: I...promise I'd never do anything to reveal the secret. Orla: I hope that's true. Maxwell: Our second test. The capture and containment of a magical problem? Imogen: Will this be individual assessment? Maxwell: The DMI relies on teamwork, Imogen. Imogen: But individual abilities need to be appreciated too. Orla: A team is only as good as its members. Isn't that right, professor? Maxwell: Of course. This time, there'll be no resorting to the library for help. Ready to slam this? Imogen: Bring it on. Ruksy: What do we have to do? Maxwell: Hang on. Imogen: Where are we? Ruksy: The Museum of Magic. Lily: Ruksy works here as a tour guide. She's so good with the little kids. Kyra: A vacuum cleaner? Ruksy: Probably the most dangerous thing in here, it can suck up almost anything. Imogen: Enough with the tour. Ruksy, you know the museum, what's different? Ruksy: I can't see anything out of place. Kyra: What's the glove about? Ruksy: They belonged to the world's most accomplished spy. Natalia Petrovich. She was highly trained in martial arts. Kyra: Did she lose a hand? Ruksy: No, why? Kyra: There's only one glove in here. Ruksy: There should be two. Imogen: That's the challenge. Find the other glove. Darra: That shouldn't be hard, just look on the floor. Ruksy: Uh... these gloves can move. Darra: Move? Like on their own? Ruksy: And they can turn invisible. Imogen: Anything else you didn't tell us? Ruksy: Uh, the glove won't stop until all the targets are... dispatched? Mathilda: Hey, Peter. Peter: Do you realize how much weird stuff happens everyday? I know what you're gonna say: "I read too many comics, it's all in my head." Mathilda: Well... Peter: But it isn't. Every one of these events happened, but was dismissed with some quirky explanation. But something happened to me. I'm a witness, and no one listens to me. Mathilda: Well, I guess... Peter: What if I had more witnesses? Surely, someone else would've had a run-in with that armour. I just have to find them. Thanks, Mathilda, you're a genius. Peter: Hi, sorry to interrupt. ... Walking like this. ... Maxwell: Now, Orla, I'm sure you're not here just for my sparkling wits and repartee. If I didn't know any better, I'd be wondering if the DMI had a problem with my teaching. Orla: Of course not, you're doing an excellent job. Maxwell: And the fact that you never turned up before and I have a Tri-ling in my class is a complete coincidence. Orla: Where she came from's created much debate in the Department. How is it possible she even exists? Maxwell: It's a mystery. All I know is the day she turned up, she's done her best to be an excellent student ever since. In fact, I consider all of my students talented in their own way. Orla: I look forward to seeing the evidence of that. Kyra: You nailed it with the piano test, any thoughts on this one? Darra: Yeah. Don't move. Where did it go? Did anyone see? Kyra: How can we catch it if it keeps disappearing? Lily: I guess that's the test. Imogen: Spread out, maybe we can corner it. Darra: Aaahh, get it off me! Ruksy: I'm trying! Imogen: Careful! You'll hit Darra. Orla: And the Tri-ling... have you noticed anything... different about her? Maxwell: How do you mean? Orla: Has she exhibited any special qualities? Maxwell: All my students are excellent... Orla: Where she came from's created much debate in the Department. How is it possible she even exists? Ruksy: I don't like this. Imogen: You think we do? Ruksy: I can't see it. Imogen: If we make it visible, then we can catch it. Kyra: Any ideas? Imogen: Do I have to come up with everything? Ruksy: We have to flush it out in the open and cover it with fairy dust. Lily: Good plan. So who does the flushing? Kyra: I'll do it. Here, glove. Where are you? It's time to go home now. Don't you miss your partner? gasps There! Imogen: So much for the fairy plan. Maxwell: A good education can't only be measured by success. A student learns just as much, if not more, by their mistakes. Orla: Your students seem to be learning a great deal, then. Kyra: I'll do it. Here, glove. Where are you? It's time to go home now. Don't you miss your partner? gasps There! Imogen: So much for the fairy plan. Kyra: whispers Imogen. Maxwell: You've all made it by the skin of your teeth. But a pass is a pass. Well done. I'm sure you've all benefited from the experience. Ruksy: That was a tough test, professor. Imogen: You'll have to be prepared for a lot more than that to get into the DMI. Maxwell: I think we've all learned a lesson. So, a thank you to Orla. Orla: I think Imogen was right. Maxwell: About what? Orla: She suggested individual abilities were important. I agree. Maxwell: So? Orla: So I'd like to see what your students are capable of when they're in the field. Let them face a real world situation with real consequences. Maxwell: I think they've done enough for today. Lily: Yeah, I'm pooped. Who knew the glove could be so hard to catch. Orla: I don't mean you, Lily, I'm talking about the students who are still in the game. Imogen and Kyra. Imogen: I'm up for it. Maxwell: Not Kyra, it's too soon for her. Orla: The test isn't over until there's a clear winner. I thought you had faith in your students. Kyra: It's okay, professor, I'll give it a shot. Orla: Go hunting. Kyra: Can you see anything? Imogen: Weren't you listening, Kyra? Orla wants to see what we can do individually. Kyra: Yeah, but we can still work... Imogen: No. You're on your own. Peter: Was I speeding, officer? I'm late for a delivery. Steve: I hear you've been harassing local business owners. Peter: I was asking some questions, what's the harm in that? Steve: The harm is that I get people calling me giving me an earful, then I have to track you down to read you the riot act. Peter: Do I need a lawyer? Steve: Seriously, Peter, drop it. That armour was just a publicity stunt, end of story. Maxwell: You're wrong, neither of them are ready for this. Orla: We won't know that until the test is over, will we? Now what test shall we... use? Maxwell: Shadow cloud. You can't be serious. Orla: If we don't push them, how will we know what they're capable of? Peter: I'm telling you, Dad, they know nothing about ordering two dozen croissants. Check with mum if she mad the order, but it looks like a prank to me. Wish I knew who it was. I'd make them eat the lot. What do you want me to do with all them now? Maxwell: I want it on the record that I do not approve of this. They are not sufficiently experienced enough to handle shadow cloud. Orla: They might learn something in trying. So might we. Imogen: See? That is how it's done. Kyra: Don't be so sure. You've just made it bigger. And way badder. Imogen: If we can't disperse it using magic, then we need to contain it. Kyra: How do we contain smoke? Imogen: Thanks. Kyra: What did I say? Peter: Oh. Kyra: What happened? Are you okay? Peter: I don't know, something hit me. Did you see it? Kyra: See what? Peter: This weird-looking cloud of smoke that... Kyra: You okay? Peter: You must have! It was... it was right there. Uh... Orla: That test was about following your instincts. Imogen's instinct was to employ a potentially risky strategy to keep magic hidden whilst dangerously visible. But her risk paid off. That was a textbook example of how to contain an outbreak. Although next time, don't be in such a rush that you forget to go invisible. Hers is the sort of thinking we need at the DMI, because our job is about making difficult choices. Kyra: It wasn't right. Orla: Something to say, Kyra? Kyra: What you did risked my friend's life. I don't care what you're trying to teach us! That was... irresponsible. Orla: Let's be clear, you chose to help a boy rather than deal with the threat. A threat that could've put the entire human world in danger. Kyra: I... Orla: At the start of today, you said you would do anything to protect our secret. Clearly... Maxwell: Orla. Orla: I understand how you feel, Maxwell, but because of her human connection, she will never truly be part of the magical world. Maxwell: Kyra will stay. Orla: Are you sure you want to do this? Maxwell: I'm Kyra's teacher, the decision is mine. Orla: I suppose I should've expected this from you. Imogen, come see me sometime. Maxwell: Alright, that's enough fun for the day. Class dismissed. Maxwell: Shouldn't you be getting home? Kyra: Why did you stick up for me? Maxwell: I support all me students. Kyra: No, what did Orla mean? Maxwell: Ah. I'm a half-ling. My mother, an elf, married my father, who was a human. Kyra: How did that work out? Maxwell: Not well. Neither was accepted in the other's world, but they loved each other deeply and that was enough. The magical world will never truly accept you, Kyra. So you must work twice as hard to prove yourself. Always remember there are eyes on you. You're a rarity. And therefore, potentially valuable. Be careful. Kyra: I will, professor. And...thanks. 106